Lord Sunday
Lord Sunday is one of the two overall secondary of Garth Nix's The Keys to the Kingdom series, alongside the Piper. Besides Superior Saturday, he is the main foe Arthur must face, and the final enemy that Arthur must defeat in order to save The House. He is suffered by the sin of pride. Biography Lord Sunday is the master of the Incomparable Gardens, Keeper of the Seventh Key and the Seventh Part of the Will. Sunday is afflicted with Pride, and does not attend to matters of the House, preferring to amuse himself within the Incomparable Gardens. The Piper accuses Sunday of being "too proud to fight to the end" when he surrenders after Arthur claims the Seventh Key. The letter at the end of Lady Friday shows his apparent pride and arrogance: he tells Saturday that he does not wish to intervene and that "it will make little difference in the end." Also, he signs with a single S, demonstrating his pride and arrogance. He is also shown to constantly taunt Saturday of her role as Keeper of the Sixth Key, by giving her glimpses of the Incomparable Gardens, the realm she believes she deserves. Merely mentioned by the Raised Rats, he is the eldest son of the Old One and the Architect. Sir Thursday believed Lord Sunday was in control of the House after the Architect's mysterious disappearance. Dr. Scamandros has stated that the Key Sunday wields retains its full powers in the Secondary Realms, and is paramount over the other Keys within the House. Arthur later meets him in the form of a Piper's Child, though he later resumes his normal form and incarcerates Arthur in a smaller replica of the Old One's prison. They meet again later when the Mariner's death releases Part Seven of the Will. Lord Sunday also reveals that the Trustees all knew about the purpose of the Will (to destroy all of creation) and had decided to go against it in order to prevent their own demise. As part of this act the Will caused the Trustees to become afflicted by uncontrollable desires, thus showing that the Trustees own actions during the series was more the Architect's fault than their own. He is also among the only ones who survive the Nothing along with Arthur, his fate is not known but he is presumed deposed as Suzy now reigns as "Lady Sunday". Personality Lord Sunday is cruel and selfish, representing the sin of pride. He is the most powerful being in The House, and the ruler of the Incomparable Gardens, which is the center of the entire Universe. Lord Sunday's pride tends to get the better of him, and he will not fight unless he has to, preferring to "not intervene" in his own words. Appearance Lord Sunday is an incredibly tall Denizen, who stands literally over ten feet in height. He has green skin and, like many Denizens, wings. His key is a very small golden key. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Servant of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Giant Category:Hegemony Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Supreme Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Contradictory Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists